This study will examine the manner in which physiological, pharmacological or pathological modification of lung function affects removal and metabolism of biogenic amines and prostaglandins in the pulmonary circulation of experimental animals and man. Specifically, the effects of angiotensin II, bradykinin, histamine or anesthetic gases on removal of norepinephrine, 5-hydroxytryptamine as well as prostaglandins of E, F and A series will be measured in preparations of perfused rabbit lung. Biosynthesis of the amines in, and molecular structural features required for transport of biogenic amines from, the pulmonary circulation will be determined. Concurrently the effects of altered hemodynamic and ventilatory patterns on removal and/or metabolism of biogenic amines and prostaglandins will be assessed. This information will allow adequately controlled appraisal of the effect on such removal, of drugs or other procedures, for example endotoxin administration, that alter vascular perfusion patterns in lung. In addition, the action of anaphylaxis on removal and metabolism of biogenic amines or prostaglandins in guinea pig lung will be studied. Finally, earlier work in anesthetized patients indicating altered pulmonary removal of 5-hydroxytryptamine and norepinephrine after cardiopulmonary bypass or in the presence of pulmonary hypertension will be extended to include prostaglandin compounds. In this work both removal and intrapulmonary metabolism of these vasoactive hormones will be evaluated.